1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient bed and its peripheral apparatus for facilitating patient's life during hospital time, and more particularly, for providing the patient to join a net meeting or chat room and more easily to control the patient support of the patient bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patient bed is an essential equipment in hospital. Traditionally, patient bed is placed in a ward with some life monitoring devices around it. A doctor has to bring patients' medical records when he is visiting his patients. Sometimes, some patients' situation is complicated, and hand-bring medical records are hard to explain the situation to patients or hard for doctor to record every detail in medical records.
A patient with chronic disease need to stay on a patient bed for a long period. Right now, the only entertainment for a patient is a hanging television in his ward, and sometimes this is only for a higher price ward. Besides, modern people are much busier to accompany their relatives who stay at hospital. Therefore, the patients with chronic disease will lack human interaction and stay in boring life on patient beds. Since there are medical information requirement and an entertainment need for patients, there is a large room for improvement of patient bed.